lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Traue niemals einer Schlange
Traue niemals einer Schlange (Im Original: Never Trust a Snake) ''ist die 4. Episode der 1. Staffel von ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Sie wurde am 1.02.2012 zusammen mit Familienbande auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgesstrahlt. Plot Die Episode beginnt mit einem Traum von Zane, in dem er glaubt, zu erwachen. Er betritt das Deck des Flugseglers, wo er den Falken trifft, der mit ihm spricht. Dieser flieht jedoch und Lord Garmadon erscheint, der ihm mitteilt, er sei zurück um die goldenen Waffen wiederzuerlangen. Zane setzt die Shuriken des Eises gegen ihn ein, doch Garmadon schnappt sie sich und versetzt ihm einen vernichtenden Schlag. Da taucht der Grüne Ninja auf, und bekämpft Garmadon mit den Nunchakus des Blitzes. Es gelingt ihm, den Lord zu besiegen, woraufhin Zane sich fragt, wer der mysteriöse Ninja wohl sein mag. Inzwischen lässt sich der Falke auf dem Arm des Ninja nieder, dessen Augen und Hand mittlerweile Feuer erzeugen. Das ganze Deck füllt sich mit Falken und Zane wacht wirklich auf. Am nächsten Tag erzählt Zane den anderen Ninja während des Trainings von seinem Traum. Das bewirkt, dass die Ninja, abgelegt von ihrem Traum, selbst der Grüne Ninja zu werden, ihr Training erschlaffen lassen. Das erregt Sensei Wu, also bestraft er sie: Sie müssen so lange trainieren bis sie ihm sagen können, was der beste Weg ist, seinen Feind zu besiegen. Sie versuchen weiter zu trainieren, werden jedoch bald wieder abgelenkt, als Zane ihnen mehr von seinem Traum berichtet. Inzwischen zieht Lloyd mit Fangtom und den restlichen Beißvipern in die Schlacht gegen Skales und dessen Hypnokobras. Lloyd wird jedoch vollkommen überrascht, als Skales und Fangtom sich wie beste Freunde begrüssen. Auf seine Frage, wieso sie nicht angreifen, meint Fangtom, dass es keinen Grund für eine Schlacht gäbe, wenn der Anführer der Kobras sein alter Freund Skales sei. Skales ergänzt, dass es wohl nur Krieg gegeben hätte, wenn Lloyd einen der anderen Stämme befreit hätte, und als die beiden Generäle beraten, was sie mit ihm anstellen könnten, verschwindet der Junge schnell. Zane hat mittlerweile die Erzählung seines Traums beendet und die Ninja geraten in Streit darüber, wer von ihnen wohl der Grüne Ninja ist. Sensei Wu unterbricht sie dabei und erinnert sie daran, dass sie sich mehr auf ihr Inneres fokussieren müssen, um sein Rätsel zu lösen. Also entscheiden sich die Ninja, zusammen über die Lösung nachzudenken. Lloyd sucht währenddessen durch das Meer aus Sand, auf der Suche nach dem Grab der Anacondrai. Er findet es schließlich. Er erkundet es mit einer Taschenlampe, findet jedoch nur Gerippe vor, bis schließlich Pythor auftaucht. Er erklärt ihm, die anderen seien an einer Hungersnot gestorben und nur er habe überlebt. Die beiden lernen sich kennen und finden heraus, dass sie beide einsam sind. Lloyd lädt Pythor ein, sein Handlanger zu sein. Dieser stimmt zu, als er bemerkt, dass Lloyd die Karte der Schlangengräber besitzt. Gemeinsam besuchen sie eine Stadt, plündern deren Süßigkeitenvorrat und ärgern die Bewohner, bis sie schließlich in`s Anacondraigrab zurückkehren. Dort fragt Pythor, warum Lloyd keine Freunde habe, worauf dieser meint, sie hätten ihn vollkommen grundlos aus der Schule geschmissen. Eine Rückblende zeigt jedoch, dass er nur herausgeworfen wurde, weil er eine Ausstellung ruiniert hatte. Pythor schlägt daraufhin vor, am nächsten Tag die Schule zu besuchen um Rache an seinen Mitschülern und den Ninja zu nehmen. Zurück auf dem Flugsegler meint Kai, das die Lösung sein könnte, was Wu verneint, als der Alarm losgeht und sich die Ninja auf zur Schule für böse Jungs machen. Sie dringen ein, indem sie sich am Anker des Seglers festhalten, den Ninja herunterfallen lässt, wodurch sie jedoch im Erdgeschoss landen von dort bemerken sie Lloyd auf dem Dach, weshalb jeder sich einen eigenen Weg nach oben sucht. Jeder von ihnen, außer Jay, wird jedoch von den Fallen aufgehalten, die Pythor vorbereitet hatte. Pythor nutzt die Gelegenheit um Lloyd, der von Jays plötzlichem Auftauchen überrascht wurde, die Karte der Gräber zu stehlen, woraufhin er unsichtbar wird. Dann landen Wu und Nya den Segler auf dem Dach, und die Ninja gehen an Bord und nehmen Lloyd mit. Später am Abend liest Wu Lloyd eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor, in der es auch um Vertrauen geht. Als die Ninja ihn später fragen, warum er Lloyd nicht bestraft hat, fragt der Sensei zurück, ob sie inzwischen sein Rätsel gelöst haben. Sie haben es nicht, also löst er auf: Der beste Weg seinen Feind zu besiegen ist...sich ihn zum Freund zu machen! Cast (in alphabetischer Reheinfolge) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (synchronisiert von Marcel Colle) * Falke - Paul Dobson (synchronisiert von Hasso Zorn) * Fangtom (General der Beissvipern) - Mackenzie Gray (synchronisiert von Stefan Gossler) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Micheal Adamthwaite (synchronsiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kruncha (Skelett-General) - Brian Drummond (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Lloyd Garmadon - Jilian Micheals (synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver (synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Pythor (General der Anacondrai) - Micheal Dobson (synchronisiert von Klaus-Peter Grap) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (synchronisiert von Eberhard Prueter) * Skales (General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Im Abspann der Folge wird Kruncha genannt. Trivia * Während ihres Trainings posieren die Ninja in der Form der Drei Weisen Affen, einer asiatischen Yoga-Figur: Cole zeigt Höre nichts Böses, Jay zeigt Sage nichts Böses und Kai zeigt Sehe nichts Böses. Nur Zane schafft es nicht. * Der Name dieser Episode stammt aus dem Buch, aus dem Wu Lloyd als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorliest (siehe Zitat oben). Außerdem verdeutlicht er die Charakteristik der Schlangen, denn Lloyd wird sowohl von Hypnokobras und Beißvipern als auch von Pythor betrogen, weshalb er ihnen nicht mehr trauen sollte. * In dieser Episode haben Pythor und Lloyd die Schule für böse Jungs ihren ersten Auftritt. Außerdem ist es, ausgenommen die Streiche in der nächsten Episode, Lloyds letzter Auftritt als Bösewicht. Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Episode